


Masked

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander just wants him to dress as something more than a vampire for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked

"Would you just sit still?" Xander asked with a huff.

"Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me, pet," Spike ~~whined~~ said.

"What would you like to go as? No, let me guess, a vampire," the young human mocked.

"Course, this is the one day I can just openly be myself."

The young man sighed and shook his head. "You do that every day."

"Well, yeah, but the kiddies run away."

"They run away today too."

Spike just gave a deep soulful sigh. "Yeah, but they run away laughing. A vamp can get a security complex, if there's no funnies."

Xander chuckled at the confession. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep the laughter alive. Now, let me finish your make-up."

Spike growled and vamped out. Which earned him a pop to the head.

"Stop that, I'm almost finished and all that it will do is make your vamp face look ever cooler. Now loose the fangs or there will be no wooing of me later tonight," he warned.

"I'm tired of sitting still."

"I swear you have ADHD. Just ten more minutes and you can grab a bite to eat."

Spike laid there and endured the sweet torture of having a brush delicately run over his features. No one could have guessed how gentle his Xan was. He was clumsy most of the time, but also so skilled and careful with his hands.

"All finished," was whispered carefully n his ear.

"How long was I out?"

"Only 20 minutes. _Don’t_ rub your eyes' you'll mess up my hard work. Now, please vamp out for me," he asked as he bit his lip.

Spike just rolled his eyes and did as requested. Xander gasped and smiled at the sight before him. "You're even more beautiful than I expected. Willow didn't do it justice."

"Willow?"

"Here, she drew a sketch of what she thought you would look like. Trust me, it doesn’t do you justice," he assured the vampire.

"Tell Glenda that I love it. Thank you pet, sorry I ever doubted you," Spike said with a smile on his face as he looked at the sketch. There he was in his full vamp regalia, with a Spanish death mask highlighting his features.

This Halloween would be fun.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Futterwackens, who trick or treated at my door.


End file.
